


Of Secrets and Surprises

by Rasiaa



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/pseuds/Rasiaa
Summary: Luckily, Taelia doesn't seem to want a reply. "So how exactly do you plan on doing this?""I think he'd kill me if it were too extravagant, so dinner at our place should be fine.""Boring.""I'll cook.""You'll poison him.""Hardly," Flynn says, only partially offended.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Of Secrets and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drives. No idea when or where it came from, but it's not the worst thing I've ever written, so here you go.

Trying to keep secrets from the master of spies is exactly as hard as it sounds. The man's job is to find and uncover secrets--any secrets, from the most mundane (which guard has been sneaking alcohol on the job, perhaps), to the most elaborate (the enemy war plans, definitely), and even some that are just odd and not harmful in any way to anyone (there's a noble in Stormwind somewhere that likes cross-dressing, for example).

(Flynn has tried to find out who, but Mathias is as good at _keeping_ secrets as he is _finding_ them.)

Point being, despite Flynn's attempts, it takes less than a day for Mathias to figure out that Flynn is hiding something. Flynn leaves their apartment at dawn, and by dinner, Mathias is staring at him, completely unimpressed, with raised eyebrows and everything. Unfair.

"You might as well tell me," Mathias says. He picks up his glass of wine, leaning back in his chair. "Make it easier on everyone."

"Tell you what?" Flynn asks cheerfully, looking at the plate instead of his partner.

"Flynn."

Flynn sighs and looks up, resigned. "Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Of course I do," Mathias answers, now looking wary. "What did you--"

"Then you trust that I'm not about to kill us all or lead the Horde to our doorsteps?" Flynn continues pointedly, and Mathias sighs.

"I know you're not about to betray us," he says, so Flynn cuts across whatever he planned on saying next.

"Then let me keep this for at least a few days?" he begs. "Don't try to look? I swear it's nothing bad."

Mathias looks a little guilty at that. "I didn't mean--"

"It's alright," Flynn stops him again, this time to prevent the slew of apologies and sometimes heartbreaking comments about Mathias's self-worth that usually follow that expression. Mathias is confident until he isn't, and Flynn inwardly kicks himself for hitting the switch. Before getting involved with the spymaster, Flynn would never have guessed just how little Mathias thought of himself. It was one surprise among many, but definitely not one of the better ones.

He reaches across the table to take Mathias's hands. "I love you," he says, and Mathias smiles.

The brightness of that smile had been a surprise too. That was one of the best ones.

...

Even though it's partly driven by Mathias's guilt, Flynn is grateful for the space he's given over the next couple of days. It makes things a little easier.

"I just can't imagine someone like Shaw liking surprises of any kind."

Flynn shrugs. "He knows something's up. I don't think he'll be too surprised--at least not the bad kind of surprised like you're thinking."

Taelia lifts the ribbon from the table in front of them and holds it up. "If he finds this, he'll be very, very confused." She twists the ribbon around her hand, and the gold hits the light. Flynn's not sure how to reply to that because, one--Mathias isn't going to find it. That's why they're in Taelia's apartment kitchen--a small place in Stormwind for when she visits--instead of the apartment Flynn shares with Mathias. Two, Flynn's not sure he could confuse Mathias anymore; the man just accepts whatever Flynn throws at him with an eye-roll or long-suffering sigh.

Luckily, Taelia doesn't seem to want a reply. "So how exactly do you plan on doing this?"

"I think he'd kill me if it were too extravagant, so dinner at our place should be fine."

"Boring."

"I'll cook."

"You'll poison him."

"Hardly," Flynn says, only partially offended. "I've been learning from the cooks at the Pig and Whistle tavern when business is slow. I made friends with one of the serving girls and she vouched for me."

Taelia stares at him. "I can't believe your life sometimes," she says, awed. "So you can cook now?"

"Mathias says it's passable, which from him is a glowing review. If nothing else, he'll appreciate the effort."

"Passable? By the Tides, why do you like this guy? He doesn't seem very nice."

"Like him? Tae, I _adore_ him. Don't you think he's at least a little bit nice sometimes if that's the case?"

She rolls her eyes and ties the ribbon around the box when he puts it down, finally done with wrapping it. They both step back to look at it.

It's not exactly a perfect wrapping job. The corners stick out awkwardly and the ribbon is off center. Still, Mathias has given up on perfection from Flynn, if he ever expected it at all, which is not likely.

"Hope this works out for you, Flynn, I really do," Taelia eventually says.

He smiles at her and grabs the box. "Thanks, Tae." He looks out the window. "I've got to get home before he gets there, but he said he'll be late so I've got some time."

"Good luck."

"See you later!"

He ducks out the door.

...

Preparing the meat and vegetables he bought earlier isn't difficult, and he's got it on the table by the time he hears the door open. Mathias doesn't call out; he never does. Instead Flynn has to listen closely for his footsteps as Mathias walks into the kitchen, a confused look on his face. He looks from the table to Flynn, eyebrows furrowed. "You cooked?" he asks dubiously, even though the answer is obvious. "Why?"

"Go change and come back. I've just finished it so it'll still be hot," Flynn says, ignoring the question. Mathias doesn't miss that, giving him another suspicious look before disappearing to their bedroom to change out of his work uniform.

Flynn sits at the table and tries not to make any nervous movements. Mathias returns a couple of minutes later, this time in cotton instead of leather. He sits at the table. "This has to do with what you're hiding," he says. It's not a question.

Flynn sends him a smile that he prays isn't a shaky as he feels. He must fail because Mathias's suspicious look fades into concern. "What happened?" he asks.

"Nothing! I told you it wasn't bad, didn't I?" Flynn gestures to the food. "Just eat; you've been gone all day. I'm sure you're starving, mate."

"It can wait," Mathias says dismissively. He leans forward to lay his arms on the table. "Tell me what's wrong." His gaze is intense, and part of Flynn relaxes at the genuine care in the expression. Still, he can tell that Mathias won't give this up--worst case scenario could be a no and then dinner will be ruined. He was hoping to avoid the possibility, but it looks like this won't be the case. He should've known better.

He pulls the box out his pocket and lays it on the table between them. Mathias's gaze drops to it briefly before he looks to Flynn again. Flynn points to it loosely. "Open it," he says.

Mathias stares at him for another moment before grabbing the box and tugging the gold ribbon off. It unravels easily. He then pulls the paper off with equal ease and opens the box. He sucks in a sharp breath, looking back at Flynn with wide eyes.

Flynn just shrugs and laughs slightly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "I... commissioned it. Took a few days, as you can imagine."

"Just ask, Flynn," Mathias mutters, looking back at the box and the engraved silver ring inside it.

"Will you then?" he asks. "Marry me?"

"Did you think I'd say no?" Mathias asks in turn, sounding genuinely confused by the idea. "Of course I will, Flynn."

Flynn breathes out slowly, relief making him almost dizzy. "I honestly didn't know, mate."

Mathias stares at him. "Then I'm sorry," he says.

"What?" Flynn asks, suddenly terrified that he's screwed this up, that Mathias has changed his mind--

"If I've made you doubt for even a moment how much I love you, then I clearly messed up somewhere," Mathias says, and stands. He sets the box on the table and pushes Flynn's chair back until he can pull Flynn to his feet.

"It wasn't that," Flynn explains hurriedly. "You just--didn't seem like the marrying type, is all."

Mathias pauses and interlaces their fingers. "I didn't think I was, either. Not until just now. It never crossed my mind." He takes a deep breath. "Then I saw the ring and--well." He sends Flynn a smile. "You have a way of making me do things I would never have done without you. My life changed for the better when I met you."

"Mine did too," Flynn says quietly. "You saved me."

"I think we saved each other."

And that sounds right, Flynn muses, and pulls Mathias into a kiss, dinner forgotten.


End file.
